


Peanut Butter Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friend Fluff, Friendship, a lil sad, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge has been missing their family, and Hunk tries to cheer them up.





	

 

Six months was far too long of a time for Katie Holt to go without hearing the laugh of their father, or the seeing the mischievous smile of their older brother. Far too long of a time having to pretend to be someone they weren’t, just so they could find them. They were the only one trying. Their mother was in far worse shape than they were, so she couldn’t be blamed for her distant demeanor. She had lost a husband and a son and nobody could tell her how or why. 

Katie, as Pidge, was going to figure it all out. Every night they would try to tune into radio waves. Listening for something- anything- that would bring back hope. 

Despite their attempts to distance themselves from their teammates, they couldn’t help but grow closer to the two other students they spent all their time with. Lance was a pain in the ass most of the time, but Hunk was smart enough to know that all Pidge wanted was a little bit of space. 

Although Pidge grew closer to their classmates, they could feel themselves grow further from their family. Each day brought more despair, each night underneath the stars, more determination. Each passing week was a blow to Pidge’s confidence that things would be okay. One night, they didn’t bring their equipment out to listen to the stars. 

That same evening, Lance had suggested that the trio go out and have some fun. As usual, Pidge declined the offer. 

“Come on, Gunderson! You NEVER go out! Don’t you ever leave the garrison campus?”

 

“No. And I don’t really want to. Just go away. Please.” 

 

“Come on, Lance, let’s just go. He’s clearly not in the mood.” Hunk commented dragging Lance away.

 

“He’s never in the mood…” Lance grumbled before shaking Hunk off and walking back to his room defeatedly. 

Meanwhile, Hunk headed for the kitchen. 

 

Hunk recalled a conversation he’d had with one of the lunch ladies about a week ago. She had let it slip that Pidge LOVED peanut butter cookies. Hunk intended to use that knowledge in this moment of friendship emergency. Crossing his fingers that Pidge would still be awake when the cookies were ready. 

 

Placing them in a container quickly and carefully, Hunk cleaned the kitchen up quickly and set off back towards Pidge’s room. Knocking on the door, Hunk switched the plate of cookies from one hand to the other. 

 

“Go away, Lance.” Pidge’s voice came out, followed quickly by a sniffle. 

 

“It’s not Lance. It’s me, Hunk, and I have cookies!” 

 

There was silence for a minute before the door opened and a puffy eyed Pidge appeared before Hunk. 

 

“What kind?” Pidge asked, inhaling deeply to smell them, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Peanut Butter,” Hunk replied, “and they’re still warm.”

 

Pidge stepped back and allowed Hunk to enter the room. They grabbed two cookies off the plate and curled back up on their bed, still closed off. Hunk let Pidge finish the two cookies before extending the plate towards them. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re upset, but I don’t think I need to know.” Hunk began, “but  _ you  _ need to know that I’m here if you want to talk. I’ll listen to you no matter what you want to say. Even if it’s just a complaint about how much Lance talks about his new face masks.” He offered with a smile. 

 

Pidge, too, began to crack a grin. “He does talk about those an awful lot more than he talks about piloting.” They added.

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Hunk laughed.

 

A comfortable silence fell between to two as Pidge gobbled down more cookies. 

 

“Thank you, Hunk.”, Pidge said through a mouthful of crumbs, “for the cookies and for understanding. I’m just… missing my family I guess. It’s not easy for me to talk about, but I appreciate you being there to listen in case I ever want to talk.”

 

“No problem, buddy. That’s what friends are for.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this isn't any of the 12 million fics I haven't updated in a year. I'm working on stuff, I pinky promise.  
> This was just something I spat out to try writing for Voltron. It's unedited and really short but the sentiment remains. I'll try writing shippy stuff for Voltron soon but who knows what'll happen lol. As always, feel free to message me if you wanna talk or yell at me about stuff.  
> (This is such a bad fic jfc its 12:40 i just want to feel loved again)


End file.
